1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel bag support arrangement created for holding and opening the mouth of flexible bags, such as plastic bags to facilitate the filling thereof with selected articles. Such plastic bags, for example, include a relatively more rigid two ply top closure portion of a sealable zipper type or any suitable press fit closure. The closure portion of the bag has the combined propertities of semi-rigidity and flexibility.
2. Description of Prior Art
The prior art has attempted to provide bag supports to accomplish the results above outlined. Illustrative of prior art bag holders are the following representative U.S. Pat. Nos., namely: 203,891 Conway, patented May 21, 1878; 1,145,297 Eridsson et al, patented July 6, 1915; 1,350,443 Edstrom, patented Aug. 24, 1920; 2,790,591 Rosen, patented Apr. 30, 1975; 3,388,882 Burroughs et al, patented June 18, 1968; 3,439,891 Pinto, Apr. 22, 1969 and 3,646,723 Merony, patented Mar. 7, l972. However, such prior art arrangements have not provided for bag supply from a storage station to a filling station of the bag holder, in combination, with efficient means for lateral movement of the bag holder support arms to open the bag mouth and retain the same open while introducing articles into the same.